Social media and data sharing controls provide enhanced security and privacy during user interactions. In some situations, users may wish to share personal data with friends and enterprise data with colleagues and professional contacts, but not vice versa. For example, a user may wish to share pictures from a cookout to one social media site where the user often communicates with friends, then share a press release from the user's company to a news outlet or professional networking site. Conventional approaches allow the sharing of data indiscriminately, but this often permits embarrassing revelations to colleagues about personal activities. Conversely, conventional solutions do not provide adequate protection for confidential or proprietary enterprise data from being shared with inappropriate personal contacts or on publicly available social media sites.